


Always Iris

by backtothestart02



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, flashpoint aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02
Summary: Months after Barry has returned from Flashpoint and is dating Iris, she asks him what the Flashpoint version of herself was like and if he regrets erasing that life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This just kind of happened suddenly. I didn't expect it to get as long as it did, but since it turned out that way, I decided to post. Hope you enjoy.

“What was I like?” She asks one night just as he’s about to fall asleep.

He doesn’t think he’s heard her right, wonders if he heard her at all or if it was only in his mind. That place that hums between awake and asleep.

But he knows he did hear correctly when he feels her hand on his arm, tugging at him gently.

“Bear.”

“Hmm?”

The sound is barely audible, because his energy is zapped. He was so close to sleep.

“What was I like over there? In this…flashpoint timeline you created?”

And to that his eyes open. He’s not worried and he doesn’t feel sick, but he is a little wary about where this is coming from.

He turns in the bed to face her and props his elbow on his pillow, leaning his head into his hand. He searches her eyes for some sort of pain but finds only curiosity.

“You were… _you_ , Iris. You always are.”

She rolls her eyes.

“I had to be a little different,” she insists. “I mean, from what I’ve heard about Earth 2, being a cop I was a little more aggressive, more take-charge.”

“Yeah…” he allows, “but that was another _earth_. When I changed the timeline, you didn’t change. Only the circumstances did. Us not being friends or living together for the last fifteen years didn’t change your personality.

Her eyebrows furrowed.

"It changed Cisco’s though,” she reminded him. “His circumstances changed. He became the richest man in America and was really selfish because of it.”

“Well, yeah, but-”

“How could I not have changed at _all_?”

He parts his lips, then finds he doesn’t have an answer. He looks into her searching eyes and realizes his eyes are searching as well.

Finally, he says, “I don’t know.” He shakes his head, takes one of her hands in his and kisses her knuckles.

“I don’t know why you were a little different on Earth 2, but you aren’t here. I can’t explain why in every version of time on this earth you are the one thing that never changes. I just know that you are a constant, and that I’m always in love with you. I always want to be with you no matter what.”

She smiles tremulously, still a little shy in response to the way he looks at her. Having been dating for months hasn’t changed that. She wonders if she’ll ever get used to him vocalizing the way he feels about her to her; and to anyone else, if she ends up hearing about it.

“Do you wish you’d stayed there?” she asks when she’s finally found her voice. “If you could have, if you didn’t start to lose your memories and your powers, do you wish we could have had a fresh start? You know, without all the heartache and drama of the past two years?”

And he’s thought about it. He has. Not just the question itself, but if she would ask it. Truth be told, every version of Iris felt like the last. Because _she_ never really changed; he loved her just as much. The fact that she didn’t share all his memories never altered that fact. She always felt like the same person.

But beneath all that is the truth he’d realized after he came back and restarted the life he’d lived the longest. Losing those fifteen years completely, even just as memories, scared him more than losing both his mom and dad all over again.

So, he tells her.

“I will always love you, Iris. It doesn’t matter what version of you I’m with, because all of them feel like _you_.”

She’s not satisfied with this answer, as is apparent from her slight frown and her gaze settling on the sheets rumpled between them. He’s glad he guessed she wouldn’t be before he said anything.

“But,” he continues, lifting her chin so her eyes meet his, “what drove me to come back the most was losing _this_ version of you, and all the memories that come with it. The Iris who was my best friend for years, who I grew up with and who stood by me through everything.”

A shaky smile starts to grace her lips, but he forges on.

“Would I have been happy playing out the rest of our story with a brand new Iris?” He starts to nod. “Probably.”

His eyes catch hers before she can look away again.

“But there would be quiet moments over the years when I’d wonder ‘what if?’. What if I hadn’t left? What if I’d stayed and healed and then we finally took that next step? I think I’d second guess myself and wonder if this story wouldn’t be more meaningful than one where everything was so easy.”

He closes the distance between them and kisses her gently, glad when she reciprocates.

“I’m glad I came back, Iris,” he whispers, his eyes intent on hers.

“There’s a pull between us no matter what timeline I travel to, but this one? The one I’ve known for my entire life? That’s the one I want to be in. You’re _my_ Iris here.”

She’s okay now, he sees. The relief in her eyes prevents any desire to pull away any further. He kisses her cheek and then lowers his head, tucking it into the silken strands covering her shoulder and neck.

She catches her breath as the shivers course through her when he starts to kiss her skin.

“ _Barry_.”

“You’re all mine,” he murmurs, sliding his hand from her hip to around her waist, pulling her closer so their legs start to intertwine.

She bites her bottom lip and moans at the contact.

After a few more moments of excruciating pleasure, he asks, “Am I all yours?” and lifts his head.

She cups his face in her hands. The way she looks at him makes her love clearer than any words or kisses could ever do.

“Barry Allen,” she says playfully, somewhat amused. But then she softens and kisses him, pulling away hardly an inch to stare into his eyes.

“You’ve always been mine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure of the title to be honest, but I'm going to keep it for the time being. ;)


End file.
